percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Alex Jackson and the Olympians: Book 1
CHAPTER ONE- The end of school (sorry for the lame chapter title) Hi, I'm Alexander Jackson (Call me Alexander, I'll kill you, literally) I'm a demigod, but, you dont know my story so here it is. But first my looks, I have jet black hair and eyes that will change color, from grey to green, my mom Annabeth Chase, says it's 'cause I'm "special". Well here's my story. It was the last day of school, June 30th, a boring day. I was sitting in my history class moving a lot (ADHD, just to tell you). Well our teacher, Mrs. Nodds, was teaching us about the war of 1812, at least I thought. Mrs. Nodds, jsut cause her name says Nodds, she never nods. Well she weards a black leather jacket, everyday, and she also, has blue eyes, (but I swear they turn red!). Well, I was trying to read, what I think was some speech but it looked like this "WLLE, I WLIL NTO SANTD FRO ITSH" I strained my eyes to see, when Miss Nodds said, "Mr. Jackson. Please read this" I tried to look but all I saw was the words moving, like the WLLE, was moving into WLEL, LELW, ELLW. "Umm- I dont know" I said punching my self silently. Just then the bell rang. I got up and ran out with Mrs. Nodds, voice behind me saying "ALEX! STAY! ALEXANDER" When she said my real name I flinched and booked it. When I was at my locker, I knew I was safe. I saw my 2 friends, Michael and Eric. They both waved at me, and waddled over to me, (their legs had a disorder). Mike had short black hair (I think) but it was always covered with a hat, same with Eric, but Eric, had curly brown. They both had blue eyes. They wore orange shirts that said something like "IM AWESOME, HUG ME" or something. With my dyslexia, I couldn't make it out. "So, how'd you get out?" Mike asked me, staring, as if I was some big shot movie star. "Mrs. Nodds, wanted me to stay, what's another expulsion?" I said happily. I was used to being expelled. One day me and my third grade class took a trip to the beach overlooking the Atlantic, and the waves went into tidal waves (still dont know how they expected me) but of course they blamed me. Well, I have more, but they were worse then that so, I'm not gonna name that. "I gotta go" I said hearing my mom's car horn honking. "Kay, bye!" Mike said. I waved and turned. When I turned I swear I could hear hooves clopping, I turned and Mike and Eric were gone. I rolled my eyes lokking back and said "Montauk, here we go" Well, here's the thing, my mom said she'd take me to my dad's cottage up in Montauk over looking the Atlantic Ocean, for a vacation. I got in the car and there was my beautiful mom. "Hi sweetie" she said "I have your bags, lets go" I smiled and we went off to Montauk. Category:Children of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase Category:Demigods